Earthblessed
The Tel’shan, '''or '''Earthblessed, are one half of the Tel'dorei culturally. Having come into their magics before their kin the Bloodblessed, they are more reclusive than their cousins, and far less mercurial and fey. Laying claim to magics of the earth and air, water and flame, their magics seem to be most closely related to shamans of Azeroth-- but though there are similarities in results, the methodology is different. Living in caravans and small roving groups, the Earthblessed wander less than their cousins, but build a greater connection with the world around them-- and as such, are more difficult to deal with in their own territories. Nevertheless, they are constant wanderers, and their travels have brought them from the mountains of the Dwarves, the jungles of the Trolls, and even into the heart of human lands. Secretive, and varying between the tribes, it is as impossible to classify the Earthblessed as it would be to place a label on any of the Tel'dorei as a whole; they are as different from each other as they are from the rest of the world. Origin After the splitting of the Tel'dorei, those who would be Earthblessed wandered their side of Quel'thalas, and in doing so, discovered the wonders of the natural landscape. In attuning themselves with the land, rather than magic from the Sunwell, they came to learn how those who had lived the lands long before the sundering had-- through the elements themselves. Not powerful enough to tap into the elemental planes, the creatures the Earthblessed form are magic'd from blood and will, and imbued with the nature of their creator. There are several hypothesized reasons for the turn to elemental magics; the scarcity of game in the more populated portions of their exploration due to hunting, the more stark and varied mountain ranges and river valleys they crossed. All that is known for certain, is this: The Earthblessed first found their magics in Tel'amet, their sacred home, and it is there they can all agree-- they were blessed by the earth and air, the flame and flood. Elemental Magics The Tel’shan as a whole do not commune with elements as trolls or orcs do, through spirits or loa, but instead work directly with the land, using their magics to communicate with the elements directly. This can sometimes manifest in avoiding elementals entirely and stealing their powers-- as with the Fire clan-- or relying exclusively on elementals, like with the Wind clan. Clans Int he past, there were nine distinct and separate tribes amongst the Earthblessed; in the troubles of the last century, however, they have been reduced to three. The Mountain Clan The most stationary and stolid of the Tel'dorei, the Earth Clan is known for their control over earth, and their stubborn, intractable nature. Travelling through hills and ranges, they tend to avoid all other contact with others-- including their own kin among the Earthblessed-- and prefer the company of their small family units. They stick to traditional circuits in their travels, and rarely deviate. The Sky Clan Flighty and uncontainable, the Plains Clan travel everywhere-- they consider nowhere outside their reach, and nothing impossible to scale. Though the Mountain Clan wander the high altitudes, they do not do so until the Sky Clan has done it once already. The Sky do not like to wander where they have already been, and so they strive to seek out new passes, new methods and new roads to walk. They work alongside elementals of air and storm, and though pleasant and easy to befriend, their wrath is as unpredictable as a storm. The River Clan Fluid and bound to the waterways, the River Clan (also known as Rivern) are the orators and peacemakers of the Tel'dorei. Imbued with abilities dealing with the water element, they ride houseboats through their winding path-- though these barges can easily be turned to oversized carts, should they need to traverse land. Category:Culture